


Washing Machine Heart

by mothkid89



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, Kind of poem-y, M/M, POV Roronoa Zoro, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Unrequited Love, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothkid89/pseuds/mothkid89
Summary: Did I ever have a chance? Could things have turned out differently if you were with me? If I had never met you.. Would I have been happier?An angsty poem kind of story, where Zoro’s hopelessly in love with his blond bestfriend who has never even though of him romantically.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Washing Machine Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to mitski’s Washine Machine Heart while reading, the format’s basically based on the song. Oh and this is just a vent thing so It’s just rlly random yeah Uhhh,

He held the blond in his arms, hearing his sobs grow louder over the span of 45 minutes had his heart churning. 

He wanted to take away all of his pain, let him know that he’s been in love with them since they were 14,   
Let him know he wasn’t alone. 

The green haired man was hoping to let him know of his feelings.. That was almost a week ago. He was too weak to let him know that he had taken every interaction as a form of love. A form of love that was not mutual. 

Watching the muscular, yet rather lean, older man in tears made him feel selfish, out of control, and useless. He wished he could make Sanji’s pain go away. 

A kiss would suffice. He would be fine with being used for the night. Just the illusion of a non-platonic relationship would be enough for Zoro. 

Yet, when the blond gets a call, and practically jumps out of his arms— his chest pangs. His chest pangs when he hears three words leave Sanji’s lips, it pangs when the older kisses his cheek. His heart practically wants to jump out of his chest when he gets called a good friend— best friend to be exact. 

Even when he pretends the kiss was on the lips,  
Even when he pretends Sanji said “boy” instead of “best”,  
Even when he pretends he’s happy,

He knows he’ll never be more than a friend.   
He knows the most he will ever receive is platonic. 

-

“I love you”  
He wishes he was the man on the other line.   
He wants to say those words. 

“Please never leave me”  
He wishes those were said to him at their wedding instead.   
He hopes they’d be together in a different life. 

“You’re the best, I could’ve never been here without you!”  
I know. I’ve known you since we were 10. Your eye smile hasn’t changed since the day I met you. 

Why couldn’t that have been me.   
Why?   
What didn’t I have Sanji?   
I know everything about you. What did I lack? 

Why was i never anything more than a bestfriend?

Why am I saying goodbye. I never got to say hello.   
Why didn’t I die instead..?


End file.
